


Jiara

by knzclrs25



Category: Outer Banks - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knzclrs25/pseuds/knzclrs25
Summary: Follow John B, JJ, Kiara and Pope as they go through more adventures. This is set before the show starts.
Relationships: JJ and Kiara - Relationship, JJ and Kie, John B and Sarah, Kiara and Rafe, Kie and Rafe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Kiara is a Kook

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so if you have any notes please let me know so I can do better next time.

“So I knew you were going to stir up trouble, but now we might get arrested JJ!!!!!!!”She yelled.  
“I just lost my scholarship,”Pope whimpered.  
“SHUT UP!!!”John B screamed. “It’s not like we haven’t been in this situation before.”  
“We have not, not this bad, of course JJ and you have gotten in trouble, but Pope and I are good kids!”  
“Then why do you hang out with us?”JJ questioned.  
“Because 80% of the time you’re not stuck up know it alls,” JJ laughed. “What JJ, what about that sentence was funny?”  
“You are a kook Kie,”  
“JJ, stop,”John B started.  
“Stop what? Finally stating the truth? Kie is a kook,”JJ scoffed. “Kiara Carrera is a kook. Just own up to it. You’re embarrassed to bring us around your kook friends, your kook parents, your kook house, you think we’re gonna do something bad Kie? Is that why you don’t bring us around anyone?”  
“JJ that wasn’t cool bro,”Pope tries. Kie runs away.  
“JJ what the hell was that?”John B asks.  
“Honesty, you all know it’s true, she’s embarrassed to be with us,”  
“My god JJ, how blind are you, she could have thousands of other friends, but she chose us, she chose you JJ, not Sarah Cameron, not a Kook, you JJ. And you just ruined years of friendship by saying 5 words.”Pope says. “Fix it.”  
“No, she gets what it is honesty, how blind can you be? Do you not remember her Kook year?”JJ states. The rest are silent. “Yeah, exactly what I thought.” JJ leaves.

Kie runs home crying. When she gets home she realizes she’s the only one there. She opens the fridge and gets ice cream, runs up the stairs to her room and turns on Netflix. “Why would JJ say that? He’s never called me a Kook before, in fact he hurt people who called me a Kook and now he’s the one calling me it. What the hell is up with him?”

3 Hours Later

John B and Pope knock on Kie’s front door, her mom opens it.  
“Hey, Mrs. Carrerra. Is Kie here we haven’t heard from her in a couple hours and were worried,”Pope says as the door opens.  
“Yeah, she’s upstairs, what would you be worried about?”  
“Oh, someone just said some rude stuff today and she seemed kind of hurt, but other than that nothing, all that matters is she’s fine,”  
“Yeah, she seems fine, I’ll tell her you guys stopped by,”  
“Thank you,”They leave.

Mrs. Carrera knocks on her door, Kie doesn’t answer.  
“Kie, Kiara sweety,”She realizes she’s asleep and walks in. She rubs Kiara’s back and Kie slowly wakes up.  
“Oh, hey mom, what’s up? Did I miss something?”  
“No, I’m just worried about you,”  
“Why? What happened?”  
“John B and Pope stopped by to check on you today. They said you were pretty upset about something earlier. What happened?”  
“Oh someone just said something that kinda shook me up, no big deal.”  
“You sure, you know you can always talk to me right?”  
“I know mom, I was just tired and decided to come home.”  
“And eat ice cream,”She says as she picks up the empty carton. “Kiara that was full this morning.”  
“Like you haven’t done the same thing. I was hot, not a big deal.”  
“Mk, you’re working extra to replace it.”  
“What?!?! Mom!!!”  
“It was my ice cream, not yours Kiara.”  
“Fine.”  
“Your shift starts in 30.”  
“Shit.”Her mom glares. “Sorry.”  
“Get dressed.”

At the Wreck

“Hey dad,”Kie says as she walks in.  
“You're late,”He states.  
“I know I was sleeping and mom woke me up 30 minutes ago.”  
“Ok, table three needs water.”  
“On it sir.”She jokes scurrying away. It was a normal day at the Wreck, tourons, a couple Pogues and Kooks. Well until Rafe walked in. Kiara used to be friends with Rafe, well for like 3 months her Kook year. That stopped after he did something bad.  
“Kiara!”He snaps.  
“Yeah dad?”She says, turning her head.  
“Serve them please. Aren’t they your friends?”  
“Yeah, sorry dad.”She runs over. “Welcome to the Wreck, what can I get you to drink.”  
“Whiskey,”Rafe says.  
“I’m gonna need to see an I.D.”  
“Here,”He whips it out.  
“Nice fake,”She laughs as he turns his head.  
“Ah, Kiara what a pleasure.”His friends laugh. “So now you work like the Pogues too. You could've had everything Kie, but you didn’t trust me.”  
“No, I did trust you and that was the problem.”She turns to Kelce. “What would you like to drink?”  
“Ice water with lemon please.”  
“Yup, Topper?”  
“Virgin Pina Colada.”  
“Ooh now you even drink like your girlfriend,” She laughs. “Right up, now Rafe, I’ll surprise you.” She walks away. She looks back at them and she sees them staring, once they notice she turned around they act like they were talking about cars or something. 5 minutes later she comes back to the table with their drinks. “Virgin Pina Colada for Topper, Ice Water with Lemon for Kelce, and Sprite for Rafe. If I remember right that’s your favorite soda.” She says in one breath. They look at her. “Not like I care, just saying, it was the first soda I thought of.” She realizes she made a mistake.  
“Oh, yeah sure Kie,”Rafe starts.  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“Why? Am I not allowed to call you Kie?”  
“Rafe, you know…..”She starts to tear up.  
“Oh yeah I totally forgot,”He starts laughing.  
“I’ll be back in a few minutes for orders,” She says shakily. After turning around, she runs back into the kitchen, tells her dad she’s taking 5 and goes to sit in the back. She leans against the wall, falls down and starts to cry.  
When she goes back in she goes straight to their table to take orders.  
“What can I get you to eat?”  
“You.”  
“What? That makes absolutely no sense.”  
“Yes it does.”  
“Oh my god Rafe!! What the hell?!?!?”They laugh.  
“You know what I want Kiara, now all you can do is fill it.”  
“Hell no,”She walks away and finds another waitress. “Can we switch tables? Please, we had history.”  
“Oh of course Kiara, those times are the worst.”  
“I know thanks.” She goes around the rest of her shift like normal. She was on the closing shift so she had to wipe down the tables and do the rest of the dishes. She hears the door open. “Oh I’m sorry we’re closed for the rest of the day, but we open at 9 again tomorrow.”  
“I don’t think what I need can wait until 9 tomorrow.” She turns around in an instant. “You thought switching tables would get me away Kie.”  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“Why? Because the last time I called you Kie you found out I cheated on you.”  
“Rafe please just go,” She starts to tear up. “John B is coming to pick me up and he doesn’t know we dated, just go Rafe.”  
“I don’t think that will work.”  
“Why? Why in hell won’t that work?”  
“I think you know.” She starts backing away, but he keeps his pace steady. She runs into the wall. “Shit.”  
“Rafe please, we can go about this some other way.”  
“I don’t think we can.”  
“Rafe please.”  
“Please what?”  
“Please don’t.”  
“Don’t what?  
“Rafe…….”  
“You know I love hearing you say that.” He slowly walks up to her and grabs her wrists.  
“You don’t have to do this.”  
“Oh but this is much more fun than some touron. Especially because I know the body better than anyone.”  
“Rafe plea…….” He covers her mouth and pulls her away out the back.


	2. He Cares?

“Kie it’s time to go,” John B says as he walks into the wreck. He doesn’t hear an answer. “Kiara. KIE!!!!!! Where are you!?!?!?” He calls Pope.  
“Wassup is Kie there?”  
“No that’s why I called you, she’s not here.”  
“But I distinctly remember her texting you. ‘Can you pick me up after my shift today’ and you said ‘yea of course’.”  
“Yeah that info will really help in finding her.”  
“Did you text her? Maybe her dad just picked her up.”  
‘Actually no I didn’t text her.”  
“Idiot.”  
“Shut up.”He hangs up the phone and texts Kie. No reply. 5 minutes later no reply. 10 minutes no reply. He sees a phone buzz on the table in the back, the table has a bucket full of soapy water on it as well. “She hadn’t left.” He calls Pope again.  
“What this time?”  
“She left her phone here next to a bucket of soapy water. She never stops in the middle of cleaning. Plus there’s dishes in the sink.”  
“Something happened, and not something good.”  
“No shit.”  
“I’ll be there in like 5 minutes.”  
“Ok.”

“Rafe let me go.” She starts in the back of his car.  
“Uh I don’t think that’s gonna work.”  
“Where are we even going? This isn’t the way to your house.”  
“Yeah, I can’t bring you there.” She rolls her eyes.  
“Rafe, why are you doing this?”  
“Because I need some pleasure and you’re the best I’ve had in my life.”  
“That doesn’t give you a right….”  
“Yes it does, I was your first and I will be your last.”  
“What the hell!!!!!!! Are you going to ki-“She was cut off by him stuffing her mouth and blindfolding her. She starts squirming around.  
“Kie stop, it’s not going to do anything.” She continues squirming. About 10 minutes later he pulls the car to a stop and takes her out. He carries her inside the vacant house and struggles to hold on with her squirming. “Kiara stop! You’re just making it worse.” She finally stops. He lays her on a bed and walks away for a second to admire her. He goes and locks the door and windows. He unties her and she is free 5 seconds before he binds her wrists with ropes already there. He straddles her and takes off her blindfold, she looks around and realizes she’s in an old cottage. He takes out her gag and she hesitates.  
“Rafe where are we?”  
“Somewhere no one will find us.” He gags her again. “Get ready, you stay here for a few minutes I’ll be right back sweety.

“Ok I’m here,”Pope says as he runs into the Wreck. He walks in and notices John B crying.   
“Pope what if it was JJ?”  
“He wouldn’t do that.”  
“He always said he would never call her a Kook and look where we are with that.”  
“Ok I’ll text him,”  
JJ  
Hey, where are you  
Ummmm, on the marsh. Why  
Have you seen kie  
No of course not, why  
Ummmm she’s missing and we  
can’t find her literally anywhere  
What!!!!!!!!  
Yeah and she left her phone at the wreck

We haven’t seen her since this morning  
I’ll be right there

“He’s coming.”  
“Why would he care?”  
“I don’t know Pope, but clearly he does.”  
“Ok.”

Rafe walks back in. He sees her struggling and trying to get out.  
“You’re not gonna be able to get out sweety.” He rips the gag out.  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“Why?”He straddles her and rubs his hand against her cheek. She jerks to the side, but his other hand comes up and holds it in place. “Last time I said it you said you wanted me to call you it again and again and again and ag-“  
“Shut up!”  
“Oooooh we have a fiesty one.” She struggles to pull away but he can feel him take her head in both hands and hold it tight. “Ok you’ll do what I say if you don’t want to get hurt. You will take my cock and suck it until you don’t I almost cum. If you struggle you will get hurt. Then you will let me fuck you until you burst and then allow me to continue to fuck you until I burst. Then you will allow me to lick and rub your pussy until it breaks again. Then I will have some friends here to try you as well and you won’t cum until they allow you to. Is that clear?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh and you will call me master, and my friends sir.” He sees the fear on her face. “Is that clear?”  
“Yes,” He looks at her. “Master.”  
“Good.”

JJ gets there and looks like he’s about to cry.  
“We need to fucking find her.”  
“JJ we will,”Pope says. “But why now do you care and not earlier?”  
“I’m sorry I was mad earlier I didn’t have a right I know.”  
“Ok good, now can we find her?”John B interrupts.  
“Security cameras!!!”Pope yells.  
“Oh my god yes!!!” They run over to the computer and use the code Kie gave them before. “This better work.”  
“YES!!!!!!”JJ exclaims. They look at the footage and rewind it for about an hour earlier and find a picture of Kiara. The turn on sound and watch.

She was wiping down the tables and doing the rest of the dishes. She hears the door open.   
“Oh I’m sorry we’re closed for the rest of the day, but we open at 9 again tomorrow.”  
“I don’t think what I need can wait until 9 tomorrow.” She turns around in an instant. “You thought switching tables would get me away Kie.”  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“Why? Because the last time I called you Kie you found out I cheated on you.”  
“Rafe please just go,” She starts to tear up. “John B is coming to pick me up and he doesn’t know we dated, just go Rafe.”  
“I don’t think that will work.”  
“Why? Why in hell won’t that work?”  
“I think you know.” She starts backing away, but he keeps his pace steady. She runs into the wall.  
“Rafe please, we can go about this some other way.”  
“I don’t think we can.”  
“Rafe please.”  
“Please what?”  
“Please don’t.”  
“Don’t what?  
“Rafe…….”  
“You know I love hearing you say that.” He slowly walks up to her and grabs her wrists.  
“You don’t have to do this.”  
“Oh but this is much more fun than some touron. Especially because I know the body better than anyone.”  
“Rafe plea…….” He covers her mouth and pulls her away out the back.

“What the hell, they dated?!?!?!”JJ exclaims.  
“Yeah apparently, but we can worry about that after we find her.”Pope says. “She went with Rafe so we can expect Tanny Hill.”John B says.  
“No,” Pope states. They look at him. “He’s not stupid, he wouldn’t take her to his dad’s house.”  
“True, but where would they go?”JJ questions.  
“We could ask Sarah?”John B suggests.  
“Oh we are not asking bubble rap princess.”  
“It might be our only chance JJ.”  
“Cameron’s it is.”Pope says breaking the tension. They drive to the Camerons and they decide John B should go up. When John B knocks on the door Wheezie opens it.  
“Hey Wheezie.”  
“What do you want John B?”  
“Have you seen your sister anywhere?”  
“Yeah she’s upstairs why?”  
“I need to talk to her.”  
“Ok I’ll bring her down.” He waits by the front door for Sarah to come down.  
“Ooh of course John B.” He looks at her. “What do you want?”  
“Do you know where your brother brings his hookups?”  
“Yes, but why would you need to know that?” She laughs. “Do you wanna hook up with him too?”  
“No, he took Kiara against her will.”  
“Rafe wouldn’t do that.”  
“Well we have video evidence, so……”  
“123 Rodrick Drive.”  
“Thanks Sarah.”  
“Yep, go save her.”  
“Yeah.” He leaves. He gives the address to Pope as he hops in and they drive there to find out and see 2 different cars. One being Rafe’s and one being Topper’s.  
“Are you guys ready?” Pope asks. JJ and John B pull on bandanas over their mouths.  
“Always.”Is all JJ says before hopping out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only my second chapter out of I don’t know, so let me know if you have any edits.


	3. Leave Her Alone

“AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!”Kiara screams. John B and JJ look at each other. And start running towards the door.

“Kiara shut up!!”Rafe looks at her as she’s fucking Topper. “Topper get off my turn.” She looks terrified. “You afraid I might break you again?”Rafe gags her again and sticks it in. She tenses up, but he keeps going strong. Topper strokes her cheek and starts sucking on her left breast. He bites her nipple and she jumps.  
“Great a squirmer.”  
“But isn’t she so tight.”  
“Yeah it was amazing.”  
“Are you ready to cum?”Rafe ungags her.  
“Yes master.”He gags her again.  
“Too bad.”He pounds her even faster and then cums inside of her. “Ok you can cum now. Oh and topper your turn, she gets to suck on mine.” He straddles her head and sticks it into her mouth and sits on her face. Topper sticks his cock into her aching pussy. He’s about to cum right when JJ and John B pound on the door. Kiara is struggling for air as Topper is choking her and Rafe has his cock in her mouth. Topper cums and JJ yells to stop.  
“Topper hold her down. I’ll take care of them.”Rafe takes his dick out of her mouth and she can finally breathe again. Topper sits on top of her to keep her down and gags her again. Rafe puts pants on and pushes John B and JJ out of the house. “She’s not yours JJ. She told me what you said to her earlier and John B she doesn’t even trust you enough to tell you that we dated. How does that make you feel now?” John B and JJ are silent.  
“You still have no right to have her,”JJ says.  
“Actually yes I do, I was her first. First fuck, first love, first boyfriend, first everything and where are you?”  
“Please just don’t hurt her Rafe,”JJ says worringly. He fidgets with his shirt. “Hurt us, just please don’t hurt her.”  
“I’ll think about it,”He says as he pushes them out of the house and locks the door. “I get her back to you hobos whether it be in one piece or hundreds.”  
“RAFE!!!!!!!!”John B yells and pounds on the door.

“Hey so Kie, you have any advice for me about Sarah?”He ungags her.  
“Don’t get too attached. She broke my heart, and she cheated on multiple of her previous boyfriends. Who says she won’t do it to you as well?”  
“Sarah’s not like that.”  
“Guess you don’t know her that we-” He puts the gag back in her mouth. Rafe walks into the room.  
“Good job Top.” He pats Topper on the back. “They're taken care of.” Kiara squirms around freaking out. Rafe looks at Topper and he takes the gag out.  
“What the hell did you do to them Rafe?!?!?!?”  
“I took care of them.”  
“What!?!?!?!?!”She tries to escape. Rafe looks at Topper and nods, he nods back. “What the hell is going on?”  
“When I say go.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“1…”Rafe starts. “2…….”  
“Topper what is he doing”  
“3….. Go!”Topper takes the gag and gags her back up. Then Rafe puts this gas mask on her and within seconds she’s passed out. “Perfect. Topper you know what to do.”  
“I know I just feel bad hitting a girl.”  
“Too bad.”They start beating her up in every area possible and Rafe starts sucking on all the empty spots to give her hickeys. 20 minutes later she’s done. They put her in her bikini and bind her wrists with rope, blindfolds her and gags her. Topper drives and Rafe puts more of the gas on her mouth. When they get back to Topper’s house they get into the Wakesetter and drive off to the cut to find the Chateau.  
Once they get to the dock they put her on the dock and honk the horn, then they quickly drive off.

After John B and JJ realize that Rafe isn’t coming back, they walk back to the van. Pope sticks his head out the window.  
“Where is she?”  
“They won’t let us in and the windows are industructable.”JJ sighs.  
“He said he would give her back.”  
“In one piece?”Pope questions. JJ and John B look at each other. “Guys?”  
“Hopefully,”John B squeaks out.  
“Hopefully!?”Pope exclaims.  
“There’s nothing we can do Pope!”  
“Really?”Pope says unconvinced.  
“Yup,”JJ adds. John B and JJ hop into the van and they all drive away. When they get back to the Chateau JJ crashes on the sofa, John B opens a beer and Pope starts to pace. About 15 minutes later JJ wakes up and opens a beer as well. They hear a horn honk and look outside to the driveway and see nothing there, they realize that it’s a boat that honked. They run to the deck and see the only boat that’s there is the HMS Pougue. They feel defeated and then JJ notices something.  
“Guys it’s Kie!!”He points to the dock and starts running towards it. John B and Pope run after him, but realize they are not as fast as JJ about 5 seconds later. JJ gets to the dock and falls to his knees and starts crying. John B and Pope run faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my third chapter, so if you have any notes leave them down below.


	4. Why Me?

“Look what they did to her!”JJ continues crying. John B walks over to Kie and picks her up while Pope tries to get JJ up. They walk back to the Chateau and John B lays Kiara down on the couch and accidentally lets a tear fall. Pope then realizes that he’s the only one who’s not crying.  
“Guys she’s gonna be ok,”Pope states hopefully.  
“How do you know?”JJ asks impatiently. “Like actually. Is she still alive? How did they knock her out? Pope you’re the smart one, do you know any of this?”  
“She has a pulse, so yes she is still alive. And my guess is chloroform,”John B and JJ look confused. “Chloroform?”John B and JJ shake their heads. “It’s a gas used to knock someone out.”  
“Ohhhhhh,”John B and JJ say in unison. JJ grabs Kiara’s hand and holds it. Pope turns his head towards her and notices it. They sit there in silence.

“I can’t believe we just did that Top,”Rafe tries to high five him.  
“Don’t you feel bad?”  
“No, why would you? She left me.”  
“Understandably you cheated on her. Remember?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Oh so now you're ashamed?”  
“Not even close.”Rafe points at him. “Now I would watch your words and your tone if you want to still be dating my sister.” Topper shuts up. When they get back to Tanny Hill Sarah runs out yelling.  
“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER RAFE?!?!?!???!?!? AND TOPPER WERE YOU A PART OF IT?!?!?!??!”  
“Baby I have no idea what you're talking about.”  
“Probably nonsense it’s Sarah.”  
“Don’t you dare!”She yells. “John B came over today asking where you took your rape girls. You better not have done it to her!”  
“I honestly have no idea what you're talking about!” Rafe holds his hands up in surrender. Topper does the same.  
“Do you really think I would do that?”Topper asks.  
“No, but I do think Rafe would. Especially after last year.”  
“Sarah I didn’t do anything.”  
“Ok.” She rolls her eyes and takes Topper’s hand. “I think you have to apologize now.”  
“Sarah gross in front of me.” She winks and pulls him inside and up the stairs.

Pope gets up to go use the bathroom and John B goes to get a beer, but JJ stays there holding her hand. He lays down on the couch next to her and pulls her close. When Pope walks in he sees them together and almost starts crying, but stops himself.  
“Hey I have to work today, my dad asked if I could.”  
“Ok see you later, I’ll text you if anything changes.”  
“Thanks John B,”He starts to walk away, but turns back. “Make sure JJ doesn’t choke on his one testosterone.”  
“What the hell are you talking about?”  
“He’s hitting on Kie,”  
“No he’s not,”  
“Look at them,”Pope points over to them.  
“Ok and?”  
“It’s disgusting.”  
“Ok first of all, JJ has a crush on her, we all know that.” Pope nods his head. “And second, she just went through hell and he’s comforting her, you would have wanted the same so.”  
“Ok, but still no pogue on pogue macking.”  
“Ok, that rule was made in 7th grade, when I got drunk and tried to kiss her, I don’t think it applies anymore. And anyways why would you have a problem?”  
“Because it’s gross.”  
“No it isn’t. Don’t you have to go Pope?”  
“Yeah,”He waved goodbye and walked out.

Kiara slowly woke up and felt a presence next to her. She looked over and saw JJ, her heart skipped a beat. She had always thought JJ was cute, I mean who hadn’t, but as she got older it got different. With whatever he was going through he put it to the side to be there for them. He always listened to her if she had a bad day or if she just needed to vent. He was always there to hug. And her feeling just kept getting deeper, but she knew he didn’t like her so it was no use.  
She went in closer and snuggled her head into his shoulder hoping he wouldn’t wake up. She put her hands on his chest and fell back asleep listening to his breathing and feeling his heartbeat.

I knew she had woke up, I mean I know John B didn’t put her there, I’m not that stupid. It felt nice, like we were actually together. I wish it was real though, but it would never happen. I mean she instituted the no pogue on pogue macking rule. She never liked any of us like that and probably never will.  
I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer and she woke up. “Shit, I’m sorry.”  
“No it’s fine, I like it.” She looked around for John B and Pope.  
“What?”  
“Ok, so I wouldn’t say this if the others were here, but I like you, I always have and I know you don’t, because you have the chance of everything and you think of me as your sister and I wouldn’t be saying this if it wasn’t true and I’ll probably regret it later but I like you JJ and I can’t ignore that I do and I understand if you don’t know what to say so you don’t have to say anything I’ll tal-“  
“Shut up!”He looks at her as she sits up.  
“I’m sorry I know I shouldn’t have said anything I can go.”  
“You didn’t let me finish.” She turns her head to look at him. “I like you too. I don’t know how you didn’t see it, but I do. Since the day you kicked me in the balls on the playground for using a one use plastic straw.” She laughed. He loves when she laughs. “I thought you were the coolest person ever, and you were hanging with us morons.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”  
“I didn’t think you would feel the same, I mean you shouldn’t. Save yourself from this broken kid.” He looks at his hand as they fidget with his t-shirt.  
“JJ.” He continues to fidget. She grabs his hands. “Look at me.” He does as she says. “You make me feel safe. When you’re there I feel safe.”  
He sheds a tear. “Really?”  
“Really.” She puts her hand on his cheek and wipes away the tear. He pulls her into a hug. “Ouch.”  
He lets go. “Sorry, I’m sorry.” She pulls him back in, wraps her legs around his waist and lays her head on his shoulder. He holds her and rubs his hand back and forth on her back to calm her down.  
“Why did they do it to me J?”  
“I don’t know, but you didn’t deserve it.” He feels the tears coming down on his shoulder and her shudders as she starts to cry. He pulls her in tighter and they sit there just like that until they both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first chapter with actual good JJ and Kiara moments and I plan on doing many more.


End file.
